Chilhood
by evaTR
Summary: Este Fic cuenta algunas partes de la infancia Rachel, el clon proneolutionista de la serie Orphan Black
1. Primer día

Es mi primer Fic y la primera vez que escribo algo, espero que os guste. Este Fic trata de la una parte de la infancia de Rachel Duncan de OB en la que se enteró de que era un clon y las razones que la atan a los neolutionistas.

* * *

Rachel llevaba desde que nació viviendo con su "tío" Aldous, cómo él le hacía llamarlo. Solía viajar con él a todas partes pero a los nueve años decidió dejarla con unos compañeros de investigación, a los que ella llamaba mis amigos de blanco ya que eran científicos neolutionistas que se dedicaban a experimentar con células madre, realizar implantes,..

Un día por casualidad escuchó una conversación a hurtadillas que no le gustó nada:

-… he estado cuidando de ella toda su vida- dijo Aldous

-Ellos quieren que pases más tiempo con ella, que la influencies más a nuestro favor- espetó una voz desconocida

-Llevo nueve años criando a nuestro pequeño experimento biogenético, os toca a vosotros encargaros de ella

-¿A caso crees que queremos tener a un pequeño bicho experimental campando a sus anchas por las instalaciones? La única razón por la que no está en un orfanato es porque la necesitaremos para convencer a las demás clones

Rachel no necesitó oír más de esa conversación, ahora todo le encajaba; ahora entendía por qué su tío se enfadaba tanto cuando salía a jugar fuera de casa y por qué le pegaba cuando descubría que hablaba con desconocidos o incluso que les contaba cualquier cosa sobre ella. Salió corriendo hacia el pequeño cuarto donde estaba viviendo en las instalaciones, y cuando entró y cerró la puerta rompió a llorar.

Algunas horas más tarde, poco después de que consiguiese tranquilizarse, Aldous fue a verla a su cuarto con una expresión seria en la cara.

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar- dijo este

-Claro, dime tío- respondió ella

-Me voy de viaje a otro país, me voy a América, pero tú tienes que quedarte aquí y prometerme que te portarás bien ¿de acuerdo?

-V-vale - susurró triste y dolida por todo lo que no le ha contado

Él se despidió con un abrazo y Rachel se prometió a si misma que no volvería a cogerle cariño a nadie nunca y que haría lo posible por no ser un bicho experimental nunca más.

Algunos meses más tarde, Rachel, consiguió el permiso del jefe de sus amigos de blanco para poder empezar a estudiar la carrera de derecho con sólo diez años. Dejó de celebrar sus cumpleaños, dejó de hablar con la gente y se centró únicamente en sus altas notas y su carrera como abogada.


	2. El primer encuentro

**Capítulo 1.**

Rachel había pasado cuatro meses en las Insatalaciones con sus amigos de blanco, Leekie no había ido a visitarla ni una vez en tres meses, las únicas personas que le hablaban eran los médicos que le hacían las pruebas y se sentía tremendamente sola. Estudiaba mucho todos los días, pero nadie la tomaba en serio, todos pensaban que no conseguiría nada, que sólo era una cría estúpida y caprichosa, por eso se vieron realmente sorprendidos cuando aprobó con muy buenas notas los primeros exámenes de la carrera de derecho; a partir de ese momento comenzaron a tomarla un poco más en serio, pero aun así, nadie le hablaba, la seguían llamando experimento y la trataban como a un bicho raro.

Era lunes por la mañana, Rachel acababa de salir de las pruebas médicas que le tocaban esa semana e iba caminando hacia una pequeña sala habilitada para hacer exámenes, ese día tenía su último examen de ese cuatrimestre y esperaba aprobarlo al igual que los otros; ella sólo tenía once años, pero eso no le impedía comportarse como una persona adulta y madura. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, todos estaban comprobando los resultados de las pruebas en las que recientemente habían incluido un test de inteligencia, Rachel no se esperaba en absoluto tropezarse con alguien, mientras releía una y otra vez lo que ya se sabía de memoria, pero lo hizo, el libro y sus apuntes se cayeron al suelo y se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo todo murmurando.

-Lo siento no me he dado cuenta de que había alguien. Lo lamento de verdad-dijo aun mirando al suelo ordenando sus cosas.

-Mondie no te preocupes ha sido culpa mía no iba mirando hacia delante tampoco- Rachel se había tropezado con una joven, de unos quince años, alta, delgada, con el pelo rubio y ondulado, y que la miraba sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano– Enchanteé soy Delphine Cormier.

-Encantada soy Rachel Duncan- le estrechó la mano algo extrañada porque alguien le hablase, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba así que decidió hablar de un tema trivial- ¿Eres francesa?

-Oui, soy de París, tú pareces americana.

-Lo es mi querida Delphine- dijo una voz interrumpiendo su conversación, Leekie apareció por detrás de Rachel sobresaltando a las dos jóvenes-Veo que ya os conocéis. Rachel, si no me han informado mal tienes un examen en cinco minutos ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tengo que irme, ha sido un placer Delphine- se despidió agitando levemente la mano, pero Leekie la agarró por el brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

-Luego hablaremos tú y yo Rachel, muy seriamente- susurró en su oído en tono amenazador; Rachel fue hacia la sala de exámenes con un paso bastante rápido y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos- Delphine me alegro de que ya hayas conocido a Rachel, ella será tu nueva compañera de habitación, y tu sujeto.

-¿Ella es… es un clon?

-Sí, querida, aunque algo torpe e idiota es un clon

A Delphine le pareció extraño que Leekie se refiriese a alguien de esa forma, el siempre educado y cordial Aldous, que a los veinte años tenía una carrera y un trabajo de prestigio como neolutionista , que era simpático con todo el mundo y se ganaba a la gente con palabras. Leekie la guio hacia una habitación con dos camas, dos mesitas de noche con lamparitas, dos armarios, una estantería llena de libros y dos escritorios con sillas de ruedas, las paredes tenían un tono verde suave, el techo era azul cielo y el suelo de madera, no había señales de que Rachel hubiese estado usando esa habitación.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que Rachel sería mi compañera de habitación, pero aquí no hay nada suyo…

-Ella tenía otra habitación, luego traerá sus cosas, te dejo para que te instales- alguien tocó la puerta y dejó en la entrada las cosas de Delphine- ahí tienes tus cosas, nos vemos luego.

Dicho eso Leekie salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Delphine se dejó caer en la cama más cercana suspirando; unos minutos más tarde comenzó a deshacer su equipaje y guardar toda su ropa en el armario y sus libros y demás en el escritorio. Cuando acabó se tumbó en la cama y siguió leyendo el libro que había empezado esa mañana en el avión, mientras hacía tiempo para que Rachel volviese para tener algo que hacer y alguien con quien hablar, ella era su sujeto, tenía que acercarse a ella, vigilarla e informar.

Rachel no estaba del todo concentrada en su examen, le temblaba el pulso a la hora de escribir y su mente estaba escondida, esperando y deseando que el examen no acabase nunca para no tener que volver a ver a Leekie, esos cuatro meses se había sentido sola, pero esto era distinto, Leekie le daba auténtico miedo, Rachel no quería volver a pasar por aquella época en la que vivía con él en España, cuando todos los días hacía algo mal y por muy mínimo que fuese su error siempre acababa llorando en el baño, intentando por todos los medios que no se le hinchasen las zonas donde Leekie le había pegado ese día, o intentando que no salieran moratones ni nada parecido; definitivamente prefería estar sola a tener que volver a pasar por todo aquello, quería que Leekie se fuera, pero también estaba Delphine, era muy simpática, y la primera en hablarle como si fuese un ser humano, le caía bien. Por fin terminó el examen y se lo entregó al hombre que se encargaba de llevar sus exámenes a la universidad donde estaba matriculada.

Salió de la sala y fue a su habitación, en parte aliviada por acabar los exámenes, y en parte aterrorizada por lo que Leekie quería decirle. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, él, había recogido sus cosas y un chico de negro se las estaba llevando, no se atrevió a decir nada, y, cuando Leekie la mandó entrar, le hizo caso sin ninguna duda cerrando la puerta del cuarto de escobas en el que estaba durmiendo.

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No sé lo que he hecho, yo… lo siento no era mi intención- dijo ella pegando su espalda a la pared atemorizada.

-Primero, has sacado 99 puntos de 100 en uno de tus exámenes, ¿te parece bien sacar esa nota?-él alzó la mano, y a Rachel no le dio tiempo a esquivar el golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara, se esforzó por no llorar, no podía ser débil.

-Segundo has hablado con una completa desconocida, le has dicho tu nombre y de dónde eres- ni siquiera le había visto alzar la mano cuando el segundo golpe impacto en su cara- Rache, me has decepcionado. Cuando estés preparada ve al ala norte pasillo cinco habitación diez, te instalarás con Delphine, espero que no lo estropees o será la última oportunidad que tendrás de dormir con alguien o de hacer una amiga, ¿queda claro?

-Sí- susurró muy bajito.

Leekie asintió y se marchó de la habitación como si no hubiese pasado nada; Rachel se dejó caer en una esquina y llevándose las rodillas al pecho y abrazándose a sí misma comenzó a llorar de nuevo, por primera vez en cuatro meses. Delphine pasaba por ese pasillo cuando oyó a alguien llorar a través de la puerta de una diminuta sala, no se molestó ni en tocar la puerta, entró y cerró suavemente tras de sí, quedándose sorprendida y apenada por la escena de ver a Rachel con la cara hinchada y amoratada llorando en un rincón.

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?- no obtuvo más respuesta que unos sollozos intentando ser controlados y un sí casi inaudible- no me lo creo, ¿quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado?, seguro que te sientes mejor.

-No… es… buena… idea…-dijo entre lágrimas, intentando dejar de llorar- me volverá a pegar, no quiero que me vuelva a pegar…

-¿Pegarte? Rachel dime quién ha sido, informaré…- cogió las manos de Rachel intentando que se levantara y se sentase en la cama- mírame por favor, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea, no lo diré si no quieres.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor- se quitó las manos de la cara sentándose en la cama junto a ella y, mirándola a los ojos, susurró- ha sido él, Leekie me ha pegado otra vez- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a caerle por las mejillas otra vez.

-Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Ven aquí-sin esperar respuesta la abrazó, Delphine se sentía culpable por haberse fiado de Leekie, nadie que pegase a una niña, desde que era pequeña, merecía que se fiasen de él.

-Gracias-cuando ella la abrazó, le correspondió el abrazo dejando de llorar al rato- nunca he tenido una amiga, pero me alegro de que tú lo seas- dijo un poco tímida.

-No te preocupes Rachel, a partir de ahora seré como tu hermana mayor, dime todo lo que te pase y te ayudaré en lo que pueda- Rachel sonrió, y Delphine se dio cuenta de que aunque tuviese la mente y madurez de una persona adulta, su corazón era de una niña de once años, que nunca había sido querida, ni había tenido una familia.

Cumpliría con su trabajo como vigilante, pero lo haría a su manera, tergiversaría información cuando fuese necesario, y miraría primero por la seguridad de Rachel, y después por las estúpidas investigaciones biogenéticas, nadie se merecía todo por lo que había pasado ella, y menos una niña tan pequeña e inocente como Rachel.


End file.
